User talk:Raizza Shimono
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RaiShuuya10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 05:42, June 13, 2011 Nah... Don't worry if your fanfict could reach a million words... There are some who could even be planning to make a lot of chapters here, so don't worry!! InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 06:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wordcount Well there isn't, just think of it like fanfiction.net. So you're free to make it long as long as you want. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) In fanfiction.net some authors there even reach 500,000 words. Like i said, you can make it as long as you want, also it's your choice if how much you divide each one per chapter, though i suggest you divide it and at each end there's a cliffhanger. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha don't call me admin san, just call me Ciara-chan instead. I prefer to be called with my real first name or my username. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Xd I'm 14 years old. How about you? (Also im a filipino too!) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, i'm also in third year and mine is also stressful >_< (being a third year is hard.....) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL :d Hey, do you like the new editing style? If you want, i can change it back to the one were mostly used to, im just checking out how this new one works. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) For some reason...I find it a bit slower when editing unlike the previous one. Though......It can't be helped sometimes i guess.....i'd rate it with 6/10. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe..........so uhh.....what now? (I run out of ideas to talk about) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, take your time, Good night! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? :) Oh, by the ay, how's school? Pretty busy, but the thing is, we haven't even started our classes in the TLE subject yet, well, for unknown reasons. And our section's (or curriculum's) the busiest one. InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 09:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) About the Category Oh, don't worry about that. In fact, I appreciated it (I usually forget about categories...)! And besides, it's just categories you added... I'll only get unhappy when someone just changed the plot of my story (or worst, vandalizing it) (and yes, I haven't experienced having that)... Actually, thanks! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 05:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Correct! I somehow noticed that the Chapter 3's short. I've been thinking of an idea about how to lengthen it... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 02:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That wouldn't be a problem, but just leave it as it is. My userpage might just get pretty long if I list all of the OCs I made for a team. And I also noticed that my userpage is getting out-of-date. Thanks for your concern. I'll just edit it myself. Oh, I somehow noticed this. Is the reason why you are active at a time like this is because of the Typhoon and no classes in Metro Manila? Actually, my reason here is because it is something about our principal. (I'm not from Metro Manila. I'm from Tarlac.) And you're somewhere from Metro Manila, correct? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 02:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, sorry about that, I kinda misunderstood what you have said. : Wait, Please don't say that you are referring to Sagnik Ghosh. (not to be rude) : Unless person 2 asked permission to person 1 or person 1 asked person 2 help in adding OCs, it's ok. : InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 02:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yep, yep (nod, nod)... So,what do you think could we do? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 03:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I see... Oh, I should better leave now... I still have classes (since I'm not from Metro Manila) and I go there pretty early. See you later! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 03:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the curriculum where I am now is excluded in the shift. InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rollback I gave you rollback rights, hope you revert vandalism that you see :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Navigational Box Well, I saw what template you added with Nikkou Megumi and other fanons you made, so I thought my fanons are a bit disorganized. That's why I added navboxes in my Fanmade characters for now... I've been planning to make some for the other Fanons I made... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding category Thank you for adding the right category. I probably was to tired to realize that I added to my team the category fanmade character. I also deleted now the fanmade character category, so that everything should be right. Thanks again. Ozora Tsubasa 10:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again I wanne thank you another time. It's really fun to be on this fanon wiki and you are a great help for me to get my Ideas posted. Thanks again. Ozora Tsubasa 13:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Thanks I'll defenitely do so, if I need help another time. :) Ozora Tsubasa 13:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Template: Character I don't get along with the Character template. I don't get how I add information on the template. What shall I write to add? Please help. Ozora Tsubasa 23:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback So you're a rollback editor? Cool! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I hope I'll be able to use it. SSCJ 12:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot and I'm from Mississippi in the U.S. Re:Table Could you give me the link of the template you're talking about? Also could clarify what you're asking a bit....? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It's kinda embarrasing but.....i also don't know >_< I haven't made a table template yet so i don't know the collapsing and etc.... Sorry! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) can u do the Speed Through Out The History for me i have many things do SuperDarkDeathZone 15:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) okSuperDarkDeathZone 08:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Animax Musix 2011 Hi there! I would like to ask you: I know you like songs, so can you vote here at this page? Link: http://www.animax-asia.com/musix2011 It's Animax Musix 2011, and you can vote the favorite songs there! I guess you can vote songs as cover (I meant, cover songs)... Also, if you watch Animax, you might find it out a few months after the concert... I don't force you; I just want you to vote, that's all... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but if you would like to vote, please make it before the deadline!! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Anyway, what did you vote? My vote was for May'n, in which the song I voted is "Kimi Shinitamou Koto Nakare, " which is the opening song for Shangri-La... (note: I don't force you to answer me...) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I see... Anyawy, thanks!! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Thanks!! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 23:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Hey Rai, I gave you administrators rights, so that you can handle the wiki a bit okay? I'm not around this fanon a lot so I gave you the admin rights... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Big Changes Hi~ I just got the message about the "Template:Character" thing, and I'd like to ask a question... I never used that template (Because when I first made a page, I didn't know how to XD) before, will changes happen to my characters' pages? And if I have to know something else, please tell me!~ Thank you for your time!~ Hungry4ramen 06:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks!~ Hungry4ramen 07:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Hey Raizza! I'm just a bit confused over the whole Fanmade Character thing.....I have one question.... 1: Why are we doing this? Thanks in advance! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Hi Raizza! i was asking......it's ok if you won't do it, but can you draw my OC Akuji Tsukiakari? If you would do it? THANKS if not sorry for bothering you! Akuji-san 17:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 17:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) .GIF Files Hi, Rai!!~ (I hope you won't mind me calling you that!) I just saw a few pics, .GIF files, to be exact, and I want to know how you place them there, I mean, I tried placing some before, but they won't move ;-; It'd be great if you can answer, but it's fine if you can't! And I hope this question won't confuse you!~ Thanks again, as always! Hungry4ramen 05:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see~ No wonder! My GIF images were kind of...big. So all you did was just placed those files like normal .PNG or .JPG files on a page? Hungry4ramen 06:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Ok thanks! sorry for bothering you From Akuji-san Um....i don't know..if you had time can you then draw it for me? Sorry for bothering you HiChua Xue Er 11:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello~! I will for sure ;3 Thank you for posting a message on my talk page! InazumaElevenDutch 16:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC)~Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυтcн - вeтa love~ Hello I was wandering can you help me with a song from Inazuma eleven anime, the one that is from credit's "My little heart can't take no more..." I really want to find the name of that song because I like it very much. Thank you for the help :). With respect from Xtzy can i join silver star acadeamy Chat I think i must ask you, but can i be a Chat Moderator? I am everyday in the chat, so can i be the Chat Moderator. Do you will give me the answer on my talk page? IceMaster123 18-2-2013 - 20:14 I'm everyday in the chat in my timezone. I live in an another timezone than you. Please give me the answer on my question on my talkpage. IceMaster123 18-2-2013 - 20:58 Is it? Like you said the Template:Character page will be completely edited... is your OC;Sakimura Aoi using the New Character Template that the fanmade character should use??? 03:21 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC)